


Spice Tea

by vyrenrolar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bonding over food, F/F, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies hookup, So does T'Pring, Vulcan, Vulcan Kisses, eyefucking, uhura loves the ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrenrolar/pseuds/vyrenrolar
Summary: T'Pring and Uhura flirt over tea.





	1. Chapter 1

“I mean, really, Spock, there’s no sense leaving Vulcan without giving everyone a little shore leave. It’s not every day we swing by a Federation planet.”

“Very well, Captain. I will inform the crew of your decision.”

 

-/\\-

 

Nyota pursed her lips at the cafe menu. She couldn’t seem to make up her mind; she knew plomeek broth was good, but she wanted to try something new.

“If I might make a suggestion, they just received a shipment of gespar this morning. I do not believe that your planet has the like in taste or texture. In addition, the spice tea here is exquisite.”

Nyota turned. “Thank you, I--oh dear.” She could feel her cheeks darken at the sight of the woman next to her. She took it all in at once: her sharp features, almost harsh with a confidence that would normally seem out of place in a Vulcan, yet somehow fit this woman’s face perfectly. Her golden skin and ebony hair (an updo which, quite frankly, would make Janice Rand jealous) seemed almost to glow, and Nyota found herself quite breathless.

The woman tilted her head. “Is something the matter? I did not mean to intrude.” She nodded and started to step away.

Nyota blinked rapidly, then grabbed the woman’s hand. “No! Wait, I’m sorry. Sometimes my emotions get the better of me. Please, stay. Have a drink with me.”

The woman gave a small smile and a nod, returning to her place by Nyota’s side in the line. “I do not know if you are aware, but the touching of hands is considered quite intimate by most Vulcans.”

Nyota let go immediately. “I am so sorry; I completely forgot. How terribly inappropriate of me. I do apologize.”

Another smile graced the woman’s lips. “It is quite all right. You were understandably overwhelmed.”

Nyota blushed again, then met the woman’s eyes. “It’s not every day one meets such a beautiful woman. My name is Uhura, by the way. Nyota Uhura.”

The woman nodded, and if Nyota had been asked she would have sworn the expression on her face was something akin to appreciative appraisal. “I am T’Pring, former wife of Lieutenant Commander Spock. The two of you serve on the same ship, yes?”

Nyota indicated that yes, they did, and then placed her order with the person behind the counter. Her food was provided promptly, and she gestured for T’Pring to join her at the corner table. She took the mug of tea in her hands and sipped. It was warm and tasted of cinnamon, nutmeg, and something she couldn’t quite place. She closed her eyes and hummed.

“Humans always take such pleasure in their food. It is a most intriguing experience to observe.”

Nyota laughed. “Not always. Sometimes,” here she leaned in, conspiratorially, “we dislike it so much our faces contort into entirely new shapes!” T’Pring did not laugh at this, though she did briefly cover her mouth, hiding what Nyota suspected was a rather telling smile.

“I’m afraid I don’t know much about the circumstances of your divorce. Mr. Spock was rather silent on the subject.”

“It was a private matter.”

“Of course. I didn’t mean to imply otherwise.” Nyota took a bite of the gespar and found herself moaning at the taste. “My, but this is delightful.”

T’Pring’s nostrils flared, and though the reaction passed rather quickly, it did not go unnoticed.

“Are you quite all right, dear?”

“I believe I am still being affected by yesterday’s events. I apologize.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

Though T’Pring’s expression did not change, her eyes took on a rather hungry glint. “It is difficult...Perhaps if I could show you? It would not do to discuss such things openly in such a place.”

“Of course.”

T’Pring extended the first two fingers on her right hand and reached towards Nyota. She touched her lightly on the back of her hand, drawing small clockwise circles on her skin.

_ You are of course familiar with touch telepathy, in theory of not in practice. _ It was not a question. Nyota breathed deeply.

_ What do you know of the circumstances surrounding your arrival at Vulcan? Ah, it seems he is not as private as I first thought. Then you know, at least in part, what was happening to his body. Something similar is happening to mine. _

Nyota swallowed. The next thoughts were fragmented, words like  _ contract _ and  _ arrangement _ flowing one over another until she understood.

_ While I could have mated with Spock, and could yet mate with Stonn, I find I greatly prefer the company of other women. _ T’Pring took her hand away and sipped her tea, her face betraying none of what had she had communicated.

Nyota clutched her mug tightly. It was still steaming, just a little, and she took a deep gulp to steady herself. She closed her eyes, nodded, and looked up.

“You know,” she said, leaning forward again, “We aren’t scheduled to leave until the day after tomorrow. Perhaps there is some way I might...assist you. Call it...an exploration of interspecies cooperation.” Her eyes flashed.

T’Pring quirked her eyebrows. “Perhaps there is.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Bros of the various involved parties are supportive.

Nyota sighed, stirring her tea absentmindedly. “I don’t know, Christine. What if she doesn’t like me?”

“Nyota, dear. We’ve been over this.  _ She had sex with you. _ ”

“I know that, but what if she doesn’t...you know...like me? What if we have hardly anything in common and she’s only interested in me once every seven years? And what if--”

“Nyota if you don’t initiate some sort of communication with this woman, I will break into your quarters and do it myself! Now go! Write her a letter! Sing her a song! Something! Shoo!” She batted her friend up and away from the table, shaking her head and chuckling as she watched her scurry to the door.

Doctor McCoy, who had been sitting with Doctor M’Benga at the bar, rose and moseyed on over to Christine’s table. “What’s got her feathers all ruffled? I don’t think I recall seeing her this way before…”

Christine chuckled, then sighed. “Oh, she met a woman while we were all on Vulcan.”

McCoy sat and leaned forward. “Really now? Care to share any of the finer details?” He tipped his chair forward, then back as he waited for an answer.

Christine pondered for a moment. “I don’t know much, but she’s Vulcan, and she smiles a bit more than normal, for a Vulcan, you know...Oh, and her name is T’Pring. Isn’t that lovely?”

Doctor McCoy and his chair fell over.

 

-/\\-

 

“T’Pring. You do know that I would have mated with you, had you asked.”

“Of course, Stonn.” T’Pring sipped at her tea, still a little too hot for her liking. “And I am grateful for your willingness. However, as you will not go through Pon Farr yourself for another three years, I did not think it prudent to ask you. In addition, would it not be illogical for me to mate with a man if there were a suitable woman in the vicinity?”

“I see your point. I simply wanted you to know that I would not...abandon seems too harsh a word, does it not?”

“It does, but I understand your intent. Thank you.”

“I am curious about your...partner?” At T’Pring’s nod, he continued. “Have you had contact with her since the incident? It has been over a week, unless I am mistaken.”

“Indeed I have.” She hid her smile with another sip of her tea. “Three days ago, I received a message containing a list of traditional human music which she thought I would appreciate.” There were twelve songs in total, ranging from Classical to Jazz to a rhythm played on something called a Hang Drum. “I have had little time to listen to everything, though I expect I shall finish it within the next few days. I will respond to her at that time.” She smiled and brought her cup to her lips once more.

Stonn nodded, saying that it seemed a reasonable plan. He stood, then, excusing himself. He had a meeting to attend with one of his students.

Long after he left, T'Pring found she was still smiling, still thinking of tea.


	3. Chapter 3

There was an easy silence between the two. Nyota lay on her stomach, reading a book of traditional Vulcan poetry she had read at least six times before. T’Pring sat cross legged on the floor in front of a softly glowing candle, her back to her lover. Neither wore a stitch of clothing, each as comfortable and familiar with the other’s body as she was with her own.

Nyota placed her book gently on the floor and propped herself up on her elbows. “How long can you stay?” She murmured, letting her eyes wander over the other woman’s back.

T’Pring shifted so that she was facing Nyota. “As you already know the delegation is leaving tomorrow, may I assume that there is another reason for your asking?”

Nyota smiled and pushed herself closer to the edge of the bed. She reached out one hand, the first two fingers extended. T’Pring returned the gesture.  _ I want you to stay. I hate when you leave. It’s having to watch a part of myself walk through the airlock. _

T’Pring smiled, and Nyota could feel the bittersweet ache as though it were her own.  _ I have no place on this ship, no purpose. There is no-- _

“Marry me,” said Nyota, surprising them both. T’Pring raised an eyebrow. “Marry me,” she said again, softer, as she moved to kneel on the floor beside her companion. “Marry me, and stay here. Be a teacher, publish papers, travel the quadrant, if you like, but marry me, T’Pring, and call this home.”

T’Pring’s eyes glistened. She traced Nyota’s jawline with a single finger and smiled.  _ You have always been my home, since the moment we met. You must know this. _ “Yes, my dear. Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short whoops


End file.
